


A Confession

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Poly, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Like A Lot A Lot, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Party, Some Plot, but it doesnt play a big role, its basically only mentioned, mark thinks a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Mark thinks a lot about Donghyuck. And their relationship. And their future of course. He just has to have the courage to ask him out instead of whining to Jeno about it.Rated T for language and a bit of drunkenness but nothing extreme
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I write fics better when I'm working on another one so here you have my second late night inspiration. I like this one better than the other one but maybe that's just my personal taste.  
> If you guys could give me feedback or just comment whatever you're thinking it would be greatly appreciated. It seems to give me lots of energy. You don't have to though :)

Mark wasn't drunk. He wasn't. Definitely not.  
He'd just had two beers and a few shots and his balance was always so bad he couldn't get up from the floor without help.

Okay, so maybe he was a bit drunk. But was it really that much of a problem? Everyone else was too.

At least that's what he assumed considering this was a party and not a family gathering. 

Mark wanted to get up and breathe some fresh air because it was starting to smell a lot like weed and while Mark might not dislike drinking he wasn't really into getting high.

Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun were too busy being intimate on the couch to help Mark. Yukhei hadn't been able to come in the first place because he was at an actual family gathering. Chenle and Jisung were probably playing some video game somewhere in Chenle's room and Donghyuck was nowhere to be seen.

So Mark just laid in the floor and whimpered, hoping for someone to notice and take pity on him.

That someone came by just a minute after Mark started whining and turned out to be Donghyuck.

Beautiful Donghyuck with his fluffy rainbow dyed hair that made him seem like a fairy. Beautiful Donghyuck with his moles Mark loved to trace his fingers over. Beautiful Donghyuck with his beautiful tan skin he was so proud of. Beautiful Donghyuck and his neverending love and care for his friends. Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck.

"You're so out of it, hyung. Didn't I tell you you have a low alcohol tolerance?"

Mark looked up at Donghyuck and felt a smile spread on his face. He put his arms up and made grabby hands at the younger boy.

"Hyuckie!" he beamed. "You're right on time. I want to go outside but the trio is too busy sucking their faces."

He turned his head to look at the three boys in question and was met with Renjun sitting on Jeno's lap, making out with Jaemin while Jeno nipped at his neck.

Mark scrunched his face up and turned to look at Donghyuck again.

Donghyuck chuckled and took Mark's hands in his, hoisting him up. He put one of Mark's arms around his shoulder, grabbed his hand with one of his and wound an arm around Mark's waist.

"Let's get you outside then Markles," he said and navigated Mark through the too many people in the room and towards the backyard. 

When they stepped outside and Donghyuck closed the door the music instantly became quieter. Surprisingly, there weren't many people outside. Mark spotted one of the girls he did a project with once. Soorim or whatever her name was. 

"Soorim!" Mark called out, startling Donghyuck and making the girl look up. So he had been right. 

Soorim smiled at him, waved and then went back to talking with that other girl in front of her. Mark was pretty sure he knew her too.

Donghyuck sat Mark down on one of the chairs by the pool and told him to stay put while he went and got him a glass of water.

Mark used that time to think about Donghyuck. Again.

Contrary to popular belief Mark wasn't as dumb with feelings as he seemed. He'd figured out he liked Donghyuck the second the younger boy came to school with his hair dyed for the first time and Mark's heart had ached at the loss of his natural colour but skipped a beat at the radiant smile Donghyuck had given him when he approved.

And while Donghyuck's looks definitely didn't hurt, it was his personality Mark was really in love with. Donghyuck was outgoing, touchy, sassy, even petty sometimes but he still cared for everyone around him.

When he saw anything unjust he intervened without thinking twice even though he wasn't cut out for fighting anyone for real. He hit Chenle for eating all of his snacks without asking and then immediately apologized at seeing the tears form in Chenle's eyes.

Out of everyone in their friend group Mark was teased by Donghyuck the most. Mark liked to think it was because they were best friends since diapers.

It was fun being teased by Donghyuck and teasing back was always great too. 

Still, Mark wasn't sure if Donghyuck liked him back. He didn't seem more affectionate with him than with anyone else and though they shared a bed a lot that was just because they had been doing it since forever.

Jeno always had a certain look in his eyes when Mark whined about his undying love for Donghyuck though. And Jeno was the one who knew everyone's secrets because he was good at keeping them so Mark was hopeful.

Mark's thought process was interrupted by Soorim sitting down on his lap.

Mark startled and looked up at the girl with wide eyes. He'd never been in a situation like this before, confused as to what her goal was.

"Hey Mark. Yoona told me you were still single and ready to mingle so I decided to shoot my shot."

Soorim winked at him and wound her arms around Mark's neck. 

She smelled like alcohol and weed and it made Mark feel sick to the stomach along with the fact that she sat on his lap.

He leaned back to not be hit by her breath on his face anymore. Soorim leaned in.

"Okay, no," Mark heard before Soorim was gripped by the shoulders from behind and basically ripped off of Mark.

Donghyuck had his eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched in disgust and Mark was so whipped he thought it looked kind of cute.

Soorim stomped her foot and crossed her arms before asking, visibly upset, "Excuse me, who the fuck are you to tell me that this isn't right? He's single, I'm allowed to make a move."

Donghyuck let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah maybe when you're both sober and he actually consents to you climbing into his personal space. So get the fuck out of here before _I_ make a move on _you_. Since you're single and everything."

Soorim made a face and shuffled away while Mark laughed at Donghyuck's outburst.

Donghyuck turned to look at Mark and put his hands on Mark's cheeks, looking into his eyes with worry evident on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Mark fell a little bit more in love.

He nodded and watched as Donghyuck sighed in relief before handing him a glass of water and sitting down next to him.

They sat in silence for a bit, listening to the conversations in the backyard and the music in the house. At one point Mark turned his head to look at Donghyuck and he just didn't turn back. 

Donghyuck looked ethereal, skin a bit sweaty from the heat inside and dancing earlier that night.

Mark wondered when he'd man the fuck up and confess his love to him but he knew it wasn't that easy. Even though Donghyuck liked him back if Mark didn't read Jeno's eyes wrong, there was still no guarantee in their relationship working out. 

That was what Mark was most afraid of. If they got together but broke up, how would their friendship continue? Mark couldn't loose Donghyuck. He was his favourite person. His anchor. His partner in crime.

Relationships ended all the time, even marriages did. And much to Mark's dismay he had never seen exes who did not despise each other. His mother and his father divorced basically right after he was born, relationship strained ever since the beginning and his mother never talked to his father at all anymore. All through high school he saw friendships getting destroyed because they had tried dating and hadn't worked out at all.

Deep down Mark knew it wouldn't be like that for Donghyuck and him. They knew each other too well to be inconsiderate of each others feelings but exactly that was the problem. Maybe they would try to hide their own thoughts and feelings from each other as to not hurt the other thus destroying themselves from within. Mark didn't want that.

He couldn't know for sure how their relationship would work out if he didn't try but he was scared to ruin what they already had.

Donghyuck turned his head to look back at Mark with an easy smile on his face.

"Why are you staring Markus? You hypnotised or something?"

Mark scoffed and looked up at the stars again.

"Hypnotised by your ugliness maybe."

Donghyuck grabbed at his chest and gasped dramatically.

"How dare you insult my perfect looks?" he asked, offended tone obviously fake.

Mark ignored him and continued to look at the stars. He felt himself sober up again because even though he was a lightweight he was never drunk for long if he drank some water and let his body calm down. 

Mark felt his eyes fall shut when suddenly someone sat on his lap again. His eyes snapped open and his head up just to see Donghyuck smiling down on him tentatively.

"Sorry. That girl was looking at you again and I didn't want to deal with her," he apologized and Mark shook his head, settling his hands on Donghyuck's waist.

"It's alright."

He looked up at Donghyuck, studying his face for the n-th time and still finding him as gorgeous as the first time, maybe even more. Donghyuck blushed and buried his face in Mark's neck as he put his arms around the older boy's shoulders.

Maybe I should take a leap of faith, Mark thought.

As far as Mark was convinced none of his other friends would sit down on his lap because of a girl that had bothered him before, Yukhei excluded because Yukhei was almost weirder than the rest of them.

Mark took a deep breath and nudged Donghyuck's shoulder to make him look up.

Donghyuck lifted his head and looked Mark right in the eyes, close enough that Mark could feel his breath on his lips. Mark's heart picked up it's pace as he stared at the beautiful boy before him. He licked his lips out of nervousness. 

"So, uh, I've actually thought a lot about how to tell and when to tell and if I should tell you but," Mark began and bit his lip, eyes flicking all over Donghyuck's face. "But I feel good and confident right now so I'm just going to say it."

Donghyuck looked at him with wide, sparkling eyes. His expression was caught somewhere between confusion, excitement and hope. Oh god Mark hoped this would work out.

"I like you Hyuckie. I like you a lot actually. Like, a lot a lot. And for quite some time too. Jeno is probably fed up with how much I talked about you. I feel a bit bad for him but my feelings for you are just so strong, I couldn't just keep them in.

"I've liked you for so long but I've never wanted to tell you because you're you and I'm... me but you look so pretty right now. Actually, maybe I'm still a little tipsy, I don't think I would've told you if I was sober. And don't they always say drunken words are sober truths? So yeah I-"

His rambling was cut abruptly by Donghyuck putting his finger on Mark's lips and giving him a fond smile.

"You talk too much Mark Lee."

And then Donghyuck leaned in to press his lips against Mark's.

Mark closed his eyes and leaned into it, tilting his head, arms fully embracing Donghyuck now.

When they pulled back Donghyuck leaned his forehead against Mark's.

"Wait, what did that mean?" Mark asked, confused.

Donghyuck sighed and leant in to kiss him again.

"That I like you too you dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and didn't have too much of a problem with that much thinking. 
> 
> Also if anyone is up for beta reading, whether it be me beta reading for you or you beta reading for me or maybe both just hit me up and we can talk about it :)


End file.
